


The Last Reel: End of All

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: ARGT AU, Alice is trying, Bendy and his big mouth, Captivity, Death, Destruction of Soup, Explanations, Said Friends not wanting to be Friends, Spade's a bean, Talking, Trying to Make Friends, hidden messages, something's in the water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: Alice and Bendy find themselves lost once more within the depths of the resort...yet, it all seems familiar...somehow. Familiar as it may be...the piece is near.
Series: Bendy BBro and Alice Angel Starring in: 'A Reel Good Time'. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Gilded Cage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Glimpses in the days of Alice and Bendy's captivity.

Alice lay dazed on her makeshift bed until a light tune drifted through the stale air. She bolted upright, hearing the soft whistling. Her heart beating quickly in the hopes this was all a dream! Just one long terrible nightmare. Cala whistled that tune every morning during breakfast or doing chores.

She never did figure out where it was from… The angel shook her head, scrambling to her feet. Only to find herself still trapped in the bowels of the resort. She walked to the ‘door’ of their cell, which was really just multiple pieces of thick wood nailed over a well-built door frame.

Spade was whistling lightly just outside, painting on the walls of his ‘home’. She didn’t know if this really was his home, or if him and Maria were just here because they had prisoners. Speaking of the mechanized woman, Alice quickly looked around, she was nowhere in sight. Probably gone foraging for supplies.

“I know that song.” Alice spoke up, Spade pausing momentarily from her voice but pressed on with his odd artwork. She had no idea what he was working on but he was already on his third bucket of ink. None of it made any sense past abstract lines and splotches. To each their own, she supposed.

“Everyone knows that song.” He replied simply, putting his brush away and standing back to admire(?) his work. Alice deflated, resting her face in her hands. She had been hoping to get some conversation with Maria not around, maybe knocking a memory loose. She sighed. Maybe this really was and truly a lost cause.

“Who are you two?” She jerked her head up, staring wide-eyed at the dish man. Maybe not. Spade was looking over his shoulder curiously at her. “And why are ya here, really? Nobody wants to be here.” Alice nervously licked her lips. Honesty  _ was  _ the best policy. Hopefully Bendy wouldn’t be upset with her for sharing.

“I’m Alice, and he’s Bendy.” She gestured to the sleeping demon, squirming on the floor. “We came here because this place was radiating magic. We’re looking for some dangerous artifacts, thought one might be here.” That wasn't technically a lie. Spade looked her up and down, crossing his arms. “Now we can’t get out.” He leaned against the drying ink, which made her shiver. Gross.

“Nobody can get out. ‘Not so long as ink stains their skin’, whatever that means.” He shrugged all to casually. “You never know who’s sane around here sometimes.” Spade lamented, the angel strained a smile to him. That was rich coming from the guy who literally skewered his brother. “For us...we don’t know.” Her smile fell at the dish man’s confession. “We just exist.”

“What?” She gripped the edge on the shelf on the ‘cell’ door. “How can you not know?” Spade tilted his head closing his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment he looked up at her.

“One minute we don’t exist. Scattered thoughts and feelings in the ink, surrounded by a well of voices. You don’t know what’s yours and what’s not. Every voice latching on to whatever it can to be closer, higher. Anything to break free. Some do, some don’t. Those who do...then they’re here.”

Alice felt panic bubble up within her. She knew Bendy told her not to worry about the ink, it just fell off them. Barely even stuck to their clothes. But the deeper they went, the more she learned...every problem seemed to come from the infernal ink! And it was  _ everywhere! _

“A-Are you going to let us out of here?” If this ink was deadly, they needed to leave as soon as possible. Maybe they weren’t ‘stained’ yet, whatever that meant. She still felt fine, sad, but overall fine. Bendy looked the same...except. Her mouth formed a tiny ‘o’, her hands quickly hiding her shock. Oh no... _ no _ he wasn’t.

He hadn’t had an ink attack. 

Not once had he had one while they had fallen down here. It had to have been weeks by now! Stars above, they ran into Diamond, who was basically Cuphead’s evil twin. She was starting to think maybe Diamond really was him...at some time. Maybe their Felix was the same, but that didn’t explain the copies.

Or why Bendy wasn’t hurting. Don’t get her wrong, she was happy he wasn’t suffering an ink attack but she couldn’t help but wonder  _ why _ he wasn’t. Was it the ink? Was he stained? Was she? The angel started chewing on her lip. Would she lose her memories? Go mad like the other toons trapped here!?

“Down here, strangers aren’t exactly a good thing.” Spade’s voice cut cleanly through her declining thoughts. Alice looked somewhat lost at the dish man. Right, they were talking. “How can we trust you? You were workin' for Diamond.” He frowned sternly at her. “Doing his bidding and he nearly killed ya for it. Everyone knows not to make a deal with him! You’re lucky we were able to save you two.” He chided lightly but not angrily. More impartial, than anything else.

“He promised us a way out and we didn’t know he was bad!” Alice huffed, puffing out her cheeks. There were the signs...but he offered to help them! “And we certainly didn’t know he was going to kill us and our friend!” She defended vehemently, leaning out the ‘cell’ opening slightly.

“True...you’re not from around here...” Spade conceded, gesturing idly. “But even then, we don’t even know what you are. You’re not a heartless like me and Maria. Definitely not a hopeful like Diamond. You seem...different.” Alice groaned. She still didn’t know what any of that meant!

“I’m an angel.” She grit out frustrated. “And I don’t know what a ‘heartless’ or a ‘hopeful’ means down here!” The angel raged, tossing up her arms in frustration. Spade stared at her like she asked what the sun was.

“What does it mean to you? On the outside.” He looked curious as ever. He sure was interested in the surface, almost always steering every discussion towards it. More so in Maria’s absence. She didn’t seem fond of the topic...or them. 

Alice could feel a brief flash of anxiety from her every time they spoke to Spade. She was worried about something, but what, Alice didn’t know. Instead, the mechanical mer opted for threatening them or knocking their food away...but never in front of Spade. Always when he wasn’t looking or around.

She supposed they both had things to hide from the other. 

“Well ‘heartless’ on the surface usually means you lack feeling or act unbearably cruel.” Alice explained as calmly as she could. He was already starting to get to her. Spade looked alarmed at her definition, almost toppling over. No, he was  _ horrified _ . He quickly straightened up, waving his hands back and forth.

“No, no, no! That’s not what that means at all!” He panicked. “Down here, the ‘heartless’ are ink creatures like me.” He gestured to himself and Alice blinked, slowly leaning away from the door. That didn’t explain anything at all. “Heartless don’t kill other creatures and devour their hearts in order to survive.” He elaborated quickly. “Heart-less...no hearts.”

The angel responded with a loud gagging noise. “ _ Excuse me!? _ And the ‘hopeful’ do?” She sputtered out disgusted. That was revolting. She didn’t realize  _ that’s _ what Diamond was doing. Likely what that witch Milla was too… Spade nodded, looking a little pale himself.

“They kill those ‘beneath’ them to steal their hearts in the  _ hope _ of regaining their true form and escaping the ink. The more they devour, supposedly the more cognizant they are...but once you start, you can’t stop or you risk falling apart.” He got a grim look on his face, spacing out for a moment. Almost as if he could see one falling apart in the room. Said toon entirely invisible to Alice. 

“Our groups do our best to avoid each other. Whenever the hopeful get low though...they go searching for new recruits or victims.” He added on at last, looking away from the empty spot.

“Diamond was one of them, wasn’t he?” Alice wrapped her arms around her stomach, giving herself a hug. Eveyrtime she thought this hellscape hit rock bottom, it surprised her somehow and went even lower. Spade looked down, scuffing his foot on the floor.

“He was. Wasn’t always but that doesn’t matter. All hopeful were heartless at some point but they just decided they were more important than others at some point is all. That they were worth more.” His face contorted in anger briefly before relaxing back to normal. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing. 

“He wasn’t as bad as the Queen of Hearts, she was the worst. I didn’t see her but twice and she was horrifying, as wicked as the Abyss itself.” Spade whispered, glancing around almost as if the woman was going to jump out and attack them. “She actively tormented the heartless and killed us off one by one for her experiments. We had to stop staying in groups, easier prey for her.” He looked and felt genuinely sad. How many friends did he lose to her? “She’d even kill her own if she couldn’t catch one of us.”

“I’m sorry.” Alice whispered softly. That was horrible. Why were all these toons left behind here? Why didn’t anyone help them and why did any shred of decency seem to be tainted in some way? These people didn’t know what safety was, being hunted like food. A small smile tugged on his lips.

“Thanks.”

“What...What happened to her?” He sighed, wringing his hands together.

“I only saw her twice.” He whispered, refusing to meet the angel’s eyes. “Once when she attacked Maria...and the other when she fell.” A tense silence filled the room. Alice glanced over to Bendy, who was still sleeping. Currently cuddling up with his pillow and smushing his cheeks in it. “Diamond killed her, took her crown.” Her shoulders dropped but she expected that answer. “Level seven became his but he wasn’t a thing like her.”

“He wasn’t?” Alice frowned. He was fairly terrible to them, but not the denizens within? Maybe it was just his vendetta against them.

“Nope.” Spade dully popped the ‘p’. “Just stay out of his territory and he didn’t care. Kinda became an unspoken rule. Stay out of level seven, stay out of the casino. I almost thought the hopeful were gone altogether, until running into a few scavenging. I think he got rid of them too but I don’t know for sure. Honestly, I doubt it.” Spade shrugged indifferently. “Doesn’t matter. He’s dealt with.”

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Alice tried reaching out one more time. At any sense of Mugman in this dish’s head. “Killing him.”

“It does a little.” He admitted, moving across the room to start putting his drawing supplies away. Carefully covering the ink pails, and never touching the bristles of the brushes. He moved them all under a desk by the door, covering them with a milk crate. Weird. “I was named after him. I guess it’s a little ironic his shadow was the one who got ’im in the end.” Her jaw hung open. No. No, that was not what she meant. “What?” He was staring curiously at her again. She snapped her jaw shut.

“Shadow? What do you mean by that?” She strained out. No point in correcting him, he wouldn’t get it. Hadn’t the last few dozen times either.

“Well...Your name’s ‘Alice’, right?” She nodded stiffly. Where was this going? Should she wake Bendy up to be safe? “You’ve always known you’re ‘Alice’, right?” She nodded again, slower this time. “I don’t know who I was...am? I don’t know my name. When I woke up, I didn’t have one like everyone else...like Maria or you or Bendy...or Diamond. For a while, the others just called me his shadow, since we looked a lot alike.”

“I can see the resemblance.” She trailed off weakly. Another point missed over a dozen times. He nodded, starting to pace around while he talked, motioning animatedly with his arms.

“Well, the first time I met him...he was scared of me, I think. Maria says ‘shocked’. I’d never seen him before or anyone who looked like me. We talked briefly but he called me ‘Spade’ when we parted. First toon not to refer to me as his shadow, so I took it. Maria liked it well enough and it’s easy to say.”

“It’s...a good name…” Alice felt faint again. They even knew each other here. If Diamond was truly so awful, why not kill Spade then? Were they really brothers, and that was why? No. Spade insisted no one in the ink was related. They just ‘existed’. Why did  _ nothing  _ here make any sense! “Certainly better than being a shadow.” He smiled at her brightly.

“I know!” Maybe Bendy had the right idea. Just sleep it all off until an opportunity arises.

-

Bendy woke up blearily, catching fragments of a broken conversation. He weakly sat up, spying Spade and Maria through the grate of their ‘cell’. Spade was carrying his bag, which meant he was going scavenging for supplies. And every time he left, Maria tried to get him to stay and let her go instead.

It never worked that Bendy saw but she still tried. He could smell her fear every time Spade so much as looked at the door. Why she was so scared, he didn’t know. Maybe it was over the Abyss but Bendy hadn’t seen that thing since doing Diamond’s dirt deeds. So...a week...maybe? It didn’t matter! Spade was clearly capable of handling himself.

“It’s only for a few hours. I won’t go far.” Spade promised, setting his hands gently on her shoulders. She was giving him puppy-eyes so effective they’d nullify Boris’. How these two got anything done was beyond Bendy. Spade always seemed to have his head in the clouds and she always looked like she wanted to murder anything that got near him. 

Spade chuckled lightly, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. Her cheeks darkened for a moment and he grinned. “No need to worry. I’ll only go up to level six, promise.” Maria looked relieved, taking a step back and giving him a small bashful smile. Bendy almost choked on his non-existent drink. Holy cuss, she  _ was _ capable of smiling!

“Just stay here. Keep an eye on Alice and Bendy, okay?” Maria stiffened but nodded. Spade’s grin grew, he shifted his bag to one shoulder reaching for the door. “I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise!” He shut the door behind him and Maria remained frozen in place. Her open palms curled into fists, as her head sharply turned to glare at him. 

Bendy swallowed thickly as her gaze narrowed. Her face twisting into a furious expression, making him want to be anywhere than where he currently was. Bendy pressed himself against the bed as she strode to the door, swiping up her spear. She marched over to the desk, dragging the chair away to the middle of the room.

At which point she plopped down, still glaring, and began menacingly smacking her spear in her hand. Bendy slowly pushed himself up off the floor, moving to the opening in their ‘cell’ door. Maria’s eyes followed him but she made no movement to get up. He stood a foot from the opening, staring nervously back.

“Why do you hate us so much?” He asked after a long staring contest between the two. Maybe it wasn’t a contest but she blinked first and Bendy needed to take the little things where he could. Otherwise he’d lose it altogether and Alice would be on her own. He wasn’t doing that to her. No  _ cussing  _ way!

Maria just kept smacking her spear, still scowling. Bendy sighed, pacing in the small end for a bit. He wondered when Spade would come back or Alice would get up. She was sleeping a lot. Stars, they both were. They didn’t have anything to do or much room to move around, so it was the best way to pass the time. Only if they could make a plan without Spade or Maria listening in.

He looked back at the mer, smacking suddenly stopping. Maria was resting the spear across her mechanical legs. Bendy looked at the mechanized beauties. The detail on them was incredible, not to mention how flawless the seams were. They barely made a sound when she moved. She shifted them, and he looked up to her still scowling.

“Uhh…” She arched a brow at him. “Do ya know who made those wonders?” He pointed to her legs. Her face looked aghast as she turned dark. Hopping to her feet and grabbing her spear in one swift motion. She pointed it at him and he frantically held up his arms. 

“N-No! Not like that! I meant who built them!” She lowered the weapon a hair. “I’m a mechanic.” He sweated, eyeing the point in the opening. Oh stars, she was gonna kill him. He trembled in place for a good ten minutes. Finally she lowered the weapon back to her side, a grim expression on her face. She shook her head, moving back to her chair to resume her previous endeavor.

Glaring murderously at him.

Boy, was he a hit with the ladies or what.  _ Uhg _ .

-

Bendy was doodling idly on the floor while Alice read a book quietly. The papers, pen, and story all courtesy of Spade’s latest supply run. He noticed they looked bored and brought them something to do until he and Maria decided what to do with them. Bendy guessed it was nice but he didn’t know anymore.

So, he was doodling a few of the machines he saw in the resort park. Fixing their schematics, making them more efficient. Just a little something to pass the time and take up all of his attention. Nothing weird or unnatural or anything else, just simple machines.

“Bendy? Alice?” The pair looked up to see Spade at the opening, setting two bowls of cold soup down on the shelf. Bendy cringed, oh stars. Please let it not be that  _ awful _ stuff they had with Felix. Spade made a face. “Sorry, it’s all we have. I’ll look harder next time, I swear.”

“It’s food. We’ll manage.” Alice smiled gently, folding the corner of her page and closing her book. Slipping off her bed and walking over. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Bendy mumbled. He didn’t feel very grateful but hey, he wasn’t being tortured or forced to fight or possibly about to die. He and Alice were together, uninjured, and definitely, one hundred percent, alive. Life looked pretty good once you looked at it that way.

Even if they had to eat this culinary insult for sustenance.

Spade gave them a weak look. “Don’t spare me, I know that stuff’s awful. Just...try to hold out for something better.” Bendy did a mock salute as the dish man walked off. No, he didn’t like the soup but he was  _ starving! _ He started to reach up towards his bowl and Alice towards hers, When Maria smacked her spear down stopping them.

The couple looked up to her baneful face, as she swept her spear knocking both bowls to the floor outside their ‘cell’. Bendy’s stomach let out a whine, or maybe it was crying. He actually missed the food too. Maria pointed to herself, then sharply to them, stalking out of sight and slamming the door. Alice let out a long drawn out sigh once the mer was gone.

“I don’t suppose you have any more snacks in your bag, do you?” He shook his head glumly, slumping to the floor. His face resting in his claws and tummy growling obnoxiously. Alice staggered back to her bed, plopping down on the edge similarly.

“No, I don't.”

“Berries.” She deadpanned sarcastically.

-

Alice quietly watched Spade painting again. Bendy fell asleep reading the book she finished a few days ago. Maybe days, she didn’t really know. She was bored and his picture was starting to take shape. No longer looking like smeared lines but more like all a house...almost like Oddswell’s home. Perhaps just wishful thinking on her behalf.

“I know you’re watchin' me...it’s just...a lil’ creepy.” Spade mumbled, dipping his brush in the ink bucket. He went back to working on the details, particularly interested in the second story window. Flourishing details on it. Was he painting flowers?

“You’re the one who’s been writing on the walls.” Alice murmured as a small bouquet nested under the window sill. She couldn;t help but smile a bit. “You’ve been the one writing the warnings, haven’t you?” Spade paused, then moved on to the front door of the house.

“We all do.” He hummed, working on the front porch. “For some down here, it’s the only way ta be heard.” She frowned softly, crossing her arms leaning on the shelf. The odd trio they met came to mind. So sweet, but none of them talked. Two couldn’t and who knew if the one with a good mouth could.

“But you don’t wanna touch the ink for too long.” Spade tacked on, tapping his brush against the ink can’s edge. Slipping it away back in it’s case. “It can claim you...pull ya back.” He advised, closing the cans up and putting them away. The angel vaguely recalled Diamond screeching such a thing before while in hysterics. “That’s how I met Maria. I was messin' with things I shouldn’t have been and she...she was just there. I didn’t know who she was but I knew she was safe. That I could trust her.” He looked Alice firmly in the eyes with a warm smile. “That feelin' hasn’t led me wrong yet, not in all these years.”

“Why do you call her ‘Maria’?” To the angel’s knowledge, the mechanized mer didn’t talk. She didn’t humm, laugh, or anything else. She hadn’t even written anything that they saw. It seemed like she could just look at Spade and he somehow knew. Was that how he knew her name? He shrugged casually.

“She showed me.” Oh well. That was anticlimactic. She huffed, resting her head in her arms.

“Well, I don’t think she really likes us.” The angel murmured dourly. Every time she tried to talk to Maria, she was met with a harsh attitude. Bendy as well. Whether she was slapping her spear or just glaring murderously, she didn’t want them around. Period.

Spade stared at her, then quickly put his supplies away. He opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out an odd looking tool. It was glass, surrounded by a thin steel frame. Small light in the frame and a switch on the wrapped handle. Bendy would drool at the chance to look the odd item over.

“Let me show you somethin'…” Spade held up the tool, clicking the switch on and glass lighting up. “A while back, I was mappin' one a the upper levels, when I noticed something reflectin' off a piece a glass. I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message! Right there in plain sight!” Spade explained excitedly, moving animatedly closer to the ‘cell’. Alice sat up, his enthusiasm a little infectious. The tool showed hidden messages?

“So, I kept lookin'...and found more and more messages everywhere in the resort! But you can’t see them with your eyes.” He tapped next to his own for emphasis, grinning. “Only through this! Take a look!” He slid the tool over to her, practically bouncing on his heels.

Alice curiously took the tool, lens? She fiddled with the switch a bit, watching the lights flash on and off before finally holding it up. The angel held it up, viewing Spade through the lens and gasped. A golden scarf was wrapped comfortably around his neck. She clicked the light off and it was gone. On, and the familiar scarf reappeared.

“I don’t know who’s leavin'em, but I think they know how ta get out of here.” Spade’s eyes shone confidently. “For real...to the outside. The one you and your friend talk about.” Alice felt a surge of hope well up from the young man.

“So...where does it all lead to?” Alice ventured, slowly looking around the room until golden writing caught the edge of the glass. She shifted over more, blood freezing in her veins. A message scrawled on the upper right corner of the wall.  _ ‘He will leave you both for dead’ _ . Her arms shook, slowly sliding the tool down.

“Nowhere.” Spade took a few steps back, looking beyond discouraged. His eyes lid shut as he shook his head. “I followed 'em for a long time...but it just leads me in circles. Over and over again. I...I don’t think I’m meant ta leave this place, Alice. I want to, I do but I don't think I can. Don’t think this place will let me. But maybe...just maybe...you two are.”

“Spade…” Alice whispered in a shaky voice. “Please let us out of here.” The last time she and Bendy ignored messages around the studio, they almost ended up dead.  _ Twice. _ Not this time.

“Maria thinks you’re dangerous.” He countered, crossing his arms. Alice could feel he wanted to let them out, but clearly didn’t want to upset his companion either.

“And what do  _ you  _ think?” She asked leaning out the ‘cell’ slightly, one last desperate push. He had to understand they weren’t. He needed to set them free. Spade had to know on some level, this was  _ wrong. _

“I...I think…” He trailed off, looking all around the room shrinking on himself. “You’re the hope I’ve been waitin' for.” Alice felt her heart speed up, gripping the shelf tightly. Was he...was he going to let them go? “Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.” Spade shook his head, walking away.

Alice fell to her knees once he was gone. Of course, no such chance. She looked down to the tool in her hands, running her fingers along the edge. Maybe he wasn’t letting them go...but he certainly gave her the means to find out how. She quickly went to her bed, carefully hiding the item out of sight.

Just in case he didn’t change his mind.

-

Bendy watched Spade working on Maria’s leg. The mer sat on top of the desk, the dented limb outstretched while her companion attempted to repair it. Spade looked irritated, cleaning ink out of her knee, then going right back fixing the hinge and smoothing out the dented shell. His expression held a firm scowl, a sharp contrast to his usual nature.

“That was really cussin' stupid, Maria!” He hissed, tightening something and shaking her leg. It rattled and he went right back to it. “If ya saw the trails, ya shouldn’t have gone out there!” Maria hung her head, fingers fiddling nervously on the spear’s shaft. “Now that it’s seen ya…” He shook her leg again, no rattle. Spade moved on to something above her knee. “It’s only a matter of time before we’re found here.” Spade finally let out a breath or relief, picking his cleaning supplies up, setting the tools aside.

He glanced up and waved at Bendy with a cheerful smile. The demon may have mentioned a few tips to help him fix up her legs easier. He was a mechanic, he couldn’t help it. It was something that made sense, in a place where  _ nothing  _ made sense! Bendy waved back, until Maria stared at him. She frowned, tightening her grip on her weapon and smacking it in her hands.

Seriously, what was her problem with them?

-

Bendy and Alice both awoke at the same time for a change. Why? The entire room was trembling as if an earthquake was happening. Alice nearly fell off her bed from the trembling and Bendy shook awake feeling a little too much like a mixed drink. The two met eyes with confusion and horror.

“We can’t just leave 'em here, Maria!” Spade shouted frantically, his companion pulling on him and pointing out the room. “No! If we leave 'em with the Abyss outside, they're as good as dead!” Maria looked more frantic, pulling on him desperately.

“What’s going on?” Alice cut in, stumbling over to the opening. Bendy right behind her. Both their warden’s looking terrified but Spade trying to save face for them.

“It’s coming! We gotta get a move on!” He stressed. A sharp noise rang out above them and Bendy felt his heart leap clean into his throat. The ceiling groaned from whatever was lurking above. “Maria! We  _ have  _ to let them out!” Spade insisted, grabbing the top board and pulling. Bendy shoved his weight against the make-shift door, Alice as well practically throwing herself against it.

But nothing happened. The wood didn’t splinter away freeing them, or crumble like a cookie. Spade barely pulled the top board loose. Bendy and Alice’s labors hardly bowed the wood. And just like that his heart decided to dive down to his stomach. They were trapped.

Maria reached up, setting a hand on Spade’s shoulder. He looked at her and she sadly shook her head. Spade slowly backed away from them, looking devastated. Part of Bendy wanted to reach out, beg and plead for them to stay and help...but his mouth didn’t seem to get the memo.

“I’m sorry.” Spade whispered, turning and darting out the door. Maria actually looked like she felt bad. She bowed her head in apology, then ran after her ally. Bendy backed away from the ‘cell’ door and fell to the floor as the room continued to shudder and shake. This was it. It was all over. Just a matter of time until the Abyss found them and they were forgotten in this inky realm too.

Alice rushed back to the bed, holding up the weird lens Spade showed to her. She clicked the lights on and held it up looking all over the room, until she gasped. The angel stumbled over, dragging him to his feet. Bendy looked through the odd tool, seeing golden writing on the walls around them.

“There's still hope for us yet.” Alice suddenly grinned, moving the lens down and pointing for him to see. Bendy gasped, smiling himself when he saw the word on the wall.

_ ‘Escape’  _ immediately followed by the message next to it  _ ‘Follow me’ _ .


	2. Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bendy have escaped their cage, but is what's outside it really any better?
> 
> Doubtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character death.

Bendy gasped as Alice handed him the tool, seeing writing all over their ‘cell’. He turned it to the ceiling, invisible stars drawn on it with thin lines weaving to make constellations. To the wall with various messages scrawled, some messy, some neat. _‘Escape’_ and _‘Follow me’_ both written hastily, almost illegibly.

“Bendy we need to hur-” Alice began for the room to stop trembling. The two paused, not daring to breathe from the sudden silence. Just the normal creaks and groans of the abandoned resort, nothing more. “It’s gone?”

“Even if it is, we still need to get outta here.” He mumbled back, looking on the wall with the tool. More notes on the wall. _‘Get out’_ and _‘Sorry’_ written neatly. Miscellaneous abstract doodles that didn’t make much sense. On their gifted book, _‘Read it’_ appeared on the cover. An arrow leading to their restroom with a messy _‘Getting closer’_.

The demon frowned, following the arrow in seeing _‘I didn’t see anything. I swear.’_ With another arrow pointing to the wall. He followed the new direction to _‘Spare’s in here’_. Bendy frowned deeper, lowering the seeing tool.

“‘Spare’s in here’? What the cuss does that mean?” He grumbled, punching the wall in frustration. Last thing he expected was for his hand to puncture through paper thin wood. He let out a squawk of surprise as his fingertips brushed something cold and metallic.

“What? What is it!?” Alice panicked, grabbing his arm and yanking it out. The angel peered in and beamed, reaching in herself and yanking out an old sword. She ripped more of the thin wood away, more supplies hidden in the wall. A few broken spears, hilts missing blades, empty soup cans, and a few crates of parts.

The angel flipped the old sword around in her hand, giving it a test swing. “I think this’ll do just fine.” Bendy watched her march up to the ‘door’ of their prison and begin hacking it to pieces. Bendy looked over the supplies in the wall, opting for a spear tip and shoving it in his bag. Might be useful later. He looked over to the empty soup cans and winced.

He wouldn’t take that crime against nature even if it was full.

Alice let out a cry of joy, kicking away the last board trying to hold on to the frame for dear life. “Come on!” She insisted, waving for him. Bendy zipped up his bag and chased after her as she kicked the hideout’s door off its hinges, still beaming. “Ha!”

“You okay there, Al?” He asked nervously as she confidently moved forward. She suddenly stopped, ink puddles with boards floating on them like bridges.

“Berries!” She hummed, tapping a toe on the board. It didn’t move. The angel cautiously stepped on and nothing still happened. “Better than that, no trudging through ink!” She giggled, offering him a hand.

“Glad to hear it.” Bendy smiled, taking her hand as she pulled him on. The two began walking on the planks carefully heading...somewhere. Anywhere is better than nowhere, he supposed. Stars, just being able to move around had him in a better mood. Not to mention Bendy was just happy to see Alice happy. Day after day of seeing her down and upset, it was a welcome change.

A gurgling groan broke the air, inky hands reaching to the wood. Bendy hissed, seeing the roaming hands while Alice sliced them swiftly and they split back into non-moving ink. Him and her exchanged a look.

“I’ll take them, don’t worry.” She winked, flipping the blade playfully again. He gave her a shaky thumbs up.

“G-Good.” She nodded, leading the way and dispatching several more until the ink lapped at the dirt. The two stepped into what appeared to Bendy to be a sewer system but just had ink instead of water. He was _really_ starting to get sick of ink. 

However, he spied a boat with Maria and Spade onboard. Maria was driving, while Spade was looking rather dejected curled up in the back by the paddlewheel. The two vanished into the darkness on the inky river before angel or demon could call to them. Bendy saw one more boat set up on the landing. He pulled on the release lever by the railing but the boat refused to budge. Bendy grinned, rolling up his sleeves, marching over himself.

“I got this.” He hummed, moving to the locking mechanism. Alice cleared her throat, dropping the old sword through the sash on her dress. Bendy stared but she held out her hand, eyeing the tool. He chuckled, handing it over and heading back to the boats. Wouldn’t be good to damage their ‘all seeing’ gift.

Alice clicked it on and was looking around while Bendy worked on the locking mechanism. It appeared to be broken, hence their captors not using the closer boat. He peeled back a panel on the floor and began trying to jury rig it to release. He began tapering with some of the gears and suddenly it all started moving, nearly crushing his claws. 

Bendy swore, ripping his hands back. The boat slid down the ramp to the second release, which he scrambled after. Bendy pulled down on the second lever, and the boat glided into the river. He gave himself a pat on the back, marching back to Alice. The angel looked a little...flat.

“Boat’s in the river…” Her face remained pointed down, tool clearly hovering over something unseen. “What’s up?” He trotted to a stop, seeing her staring through the tool to the ground.

“Something’s in the river.” She replied softly, shaking herself out of a daze. Bendy walked around, looking through the glass as well to see familiar messy writing. _‘Something's in the river. Don’t stop.’_ Bendy swallowed thickly looking up to his ally who set her hand on her sword. “We can handle it but I thought you should know.” He nodded grimly.

“Thanks, let’s get going.” She followed him down to the boat, helping him up and she hopped in. “Any guesses on our...river pal?” He chuckled nervously, starting the motor and tampering with the controls. Stars, this boat was a mess. Functional, but a complete mess. Whoever built this, built it in a rush.

“Let’s pray we don’t find out.” She sighed, leaning against the back with her arms crossed. The seeing tool resting by her feet while her fingers drummed on her arms. Bendy pushed the throttle forward, the boat letting out a sputter before moving forward. It lurched a few times before steadily pushing on, treading ink and leaving the dock behind. Alice sighed, watching his back.

The boat sailed smoothly forward, into the gaping tunnels. Bendy felt like something massive was swallowing them as it rode on. He pushed the feeling away, turning away from the edge of the tunnel. Doing his best to stay in the center. They exited the tunnel into a cavern with more tunnels leading elsewhere. But the most notable feature was Maria and Spade’s boat floating away from a small dock with a door leading somewhere just adjacent to them. Their boat whined, jerking to a slow halt. Both toons groaned in exasperation.

“Always something.” Bendy grumbled, releasing the throttle. “Something’s probably stuck in the paddlewheel. See anything in there?” Alice looked over the edge, tapping her chin.

“There's some globs of ink.” She muttered, pulling out her sword and popping one. “They come out easily.” 

“Can you pop them all?” Bendy tapped his claws on the controls, resting his chin on the back of his other hand. So close and yet so far. Story of his starfallen life. The boat shifted as Alice popped the globs, knocking them away with the sword.

“Sure thing, just one more.” She huffed. “This one’s a little tricky. Give me a moment…” The boat rocked more. The ink sloshed ahead, and the demon perked up. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened. A massive deformed clawed hand lingered above the ink’s surface, groping at empty air.

“Al.” He squeaked out watching it move about.

“Just a second, almost got it!” She replied lightly, boat shaking a bit. The claw knocked into the other boat and Bendy held his breath. It turned, dark inky skin twisting up as it poised above the empty vessel.

 _“Al.”_ Bendy tried more urgently.

“Almost…” And just like that, the claw tore violently into the empty boat. Splintering it to pieces and continued to punch and smash where it was until every last piece of the ship sank out of sight. The ink settled, sloshing now nonexistent. The black surface smooth as glass, creaking of the resort the usual ambience.

No giant hand.

“You saw that too, right?” Alice squealed from behind him. He nodded mutely, still staring in shock where the other vessel was. “Oh.” Ink splashed from behind them, angel and demon whipping around to the offending creature. _“OH!”_ Alice pointed her sword, quivering. Bendy slammed down on the throttle.

The boat roared back to life, shuttering before taking off again. Bendy turned into the nearest tunnel and the hand slashed where they were and sank back into the depths.

“ _That’s_ what’s in the water!?” Bendy sputtered out. “What kind of warning is ‘it’s in the cussing water’!? That ain’t a proper cussing warning!” He ranted as the vessel suddenly halted again. “Now what!?” He screamed, throwing up his hands.

“More ink!” Alice called from the back, already jabbing away at the paddlewheel. A large splash and Bendy looked over his shoulder to see the claw looming over them. Fingers curling in anticipation of wrecking them. “Clear!” The angel shouted and he shoved the lever forward. They began moving again and the hand, frustrated, slapped at the surface, sinking away again.

“What the cuss!” He cried out. “It’s freaking following us! Why is it following us!?”

“Just drive!” Alice yelped back over her shoulder. Bendy didn’t let up on the throttle one bit until they eventually stalled again. The process of Alive stabbing the paddlewheel, the creature trying to kill them and being disappointed, and Bendy ramming the throttle as far as it would go. The demon idly wondered after the third time, how much longer until it gave up?

Or killed them.

Or they found help.

Down here, who cussing knew.

-

After a while of cat and mouse, the hand finally gave up once they exited the tunnels. Bendy promptly flipped it off and it in kind did the same sinking into the ink. Alice slapped him upside the back of his head for ‘antagonizing’. Whatever...stupid hand.

The boat pulled into another cavern, dim lights hanging from above. A small village sat just ahead, a small dock outstretched to greet them. The village was quiet, no ink creatures about. The boat pulled elegantly, crashed, into the dock and the pair exited. Bendy took the tool, Alice kept her sword handy as they crept into the village. 

Stains of ink were on the ground, streaks leading to the docks, homes, or the boarded up cave ahead. Trails ending there, no bodies to be found. Bendy held up the tool, looking around. No gold ink on the trails but one house by the door read in blocky writing _‘You bring death’_. Bendy lowered the tool, quietly inching closer to Alice.

The angel was looking around and tried a house, jiggling the knob. Locked. She clicked her tongue moving on to a large boarded up cave entrance. Ink actively seeping out from under the boards, handprints from the inside opening it. She moved closer as Bendy wandered away to pull on a door. She watched him snap the knob off and panicking trying to fix it. 

Alice chuckled to herself until she heard someone crying. Feeling a deep painful surge of despair and dread. The angel moved closer to the crying, a hunched figure sobbing behind the boards. The closer Alice got, she realized the figure was hunched over someone.

“A-Are you alright?” Alice reached out with one arm, her hand drawing her sword and keeping it low behind her. The young woman continued to sob, slapping her hands into the ink.

“ **I can’t fix him.** ” She wept. “ **Why can’t I fix him?** ” She whispered in a small broken voice. Alice felt an ache in her heart, her friend had to be dead. “ **He was always able to stabilize me...why can’t I...this isn’t fair!** ” Alice stepped up to the boards, looking at the woman.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” The angel bowed her head, looking down at her shoes. This poor woman felt so broken. 

“ **We were supposed to leave together.** ” She whispered back. “ **He promised me. Said he’d show me the sun...that we’d leave this world behind for the outside. Be free.** ”

“If you want, you can come with me and my friend.” Alice offered weakly. “We’re looking for a way out together.” The young woman looked down at her shaking hands. Her whole body trembled as she let out an empty laugh.

“ **I did everything right. I got the hearts, the ink, and the** **_stupid_ ** **doll… Ha… After all our hard work, it’s for nothing. I can’t go without him, he promised… and now he’s gone.** ”

“So you’d rather stay here than move on and be happy?” Alice gripped the board leaning forward. “I’m sure your friend would want you to move on, be happy and live your life.” Her eyes slowly drifted back down for horror to pile up in her. The figure wasn’t leaning over _a_ body but multiple. Alice covered her mouth, starting to back away.

“ **I can’t be happy until I avenge him.** ” She replied coldly. “ **When I find the creature who took him from me, death will be considered a kindness.** ” The angel flinched as a set of golden orbs locked on her, then widened on her blade. The young woman slowly rose to her feet, sorrow suddenly warping into maniacal fury. A cog lit up over her head only illuminating those eerie eyes.

“ **It was you.** ” She whispered brittlely. Alice backpedaled as the woman stepped towards her.

“What?”

“ **You took him from me.** ” The woman accused, her finger wrapped around the boards. Ripping them down with hardly any effort. Alice jumped back as the inky woman approached. The dark haired teen gasped as the woman, The Ink Witch, stepped into the light. How was she alive!? “ **Huh. An** **_angel_ ** **took him from me...and here I thought you were a comforting sign. I suppose not.** ” 

She raised a thin slender black wand, the cog in a mockery of a halo glowed dimly above her. Ink bubbled up from under her and she pointed to Alice. A spike of solid ink shot out from the puddle to the angel. If not for her training with Issac telling her to block, she’d be dead. Alice roughly fell to the ground as the Witch rose up.

“ **He** **_would_ ** **want me to be happy...so I’m going to move on.** ” She scowled down at the scrambling angel. “ **Right here,** ” She raised her wand up, “ **right now!** ”

“Alice!” Bendy ran toward her, rummaging through his bag and Witch huffed, swinging her wand towards him.

“No!” She cried out as a torrent of ink slammed into her friend pinning him against a house. “Stop!” She screamed at the Witch as Bendy howled out in pain, choking desperately for air only to fall back into the darkness again. 

“ **Oh I will, I’m not** **_you._ ** **I don’t rob people of who they love.** ” The Witch sneered, lowering her wand. When it finally stopped, Bendy fell limp to the ground. “ **I just don’t want any interruptions between us. I want you all to myself!** ” She screamed, lunging at the angel. Alice readied her blade, both hands firmly gripping the hilt and knees bent bracing for impact.

Witch shot several spikes at Alice. The angel swiftly slicing them away, ink splashing to the floor. Pushing off the ground, she ran forward to meet the mad woman. The Witch flinched at the sudden rush, waving her wand back up. A wave of ink rose from her feet, aimed at the angel.

Alice let out a cry jumping forward just as the cold wetness slammed into her. Her hand piercing through and latching onto her enemy. Witch let out a cry as the ink dragged them down. Waves tumbling both girls like leaves in the wind. Alice pushed off the ink soaked dirt, shaking.

She coughed up a mouthful of the vile substance, gagging. Bitterness lingering on her tongue as she continued to spit it out. Disgusting. Alice quickly collected herself, heart hammering in her chest. She used the old sword to push herself up, warily approaching the Witch.

“I haven’t done anything to you!” Alice snapped. Maybe she could reason with her, get her to leave. “We don’t need to fight! This is all a big misunderstanding, if we just talk-”

“ **Talk!** **_Talk!?_ ** The Ink Witch screamed, slamming her fists into the puddles. Shaking, she stood up, chest heaving and eyes wild. “ **Talking doesn’t bring him back!** ” Her fists thrown behind her and she shouted. “ **A misunderstanding!?** ” She laughed snidely, fixing her hatred on the angel. 

“ **How do you misunderstand** **_impaling_ ** **someone!?** ” Alice lowered her blade slightly, and the woman grinned madly. The cog dimly glowed, as she held out a hand. Ink curling up into a whip, her obsidian fingers curling around it. “ **Okay then,** ” she snapped the whip, “ **let’s clear it up!** ”

The Witch leaned back, snapping the whip at the angel. Alice dove out the way but felt fire erupt in her shoulder. She screamed and fell to the ground. She rolled away for the weapon to slam down where she was. Gasping, Alice covered her shoulder. Peeling her hand back, she saw red. Her fingers curled shut as she watched her opponent smirk.

A thought suddenly occurred to the young angel. This woman would actually kill her. The Witch wasn’t holding back and hatred boiled in her veins. Why was she still trying to reason with someone so intent on killing her? Someone who would probably try to kill Bendy too… 

Her fingers ached but Alice adjusted her grip on her sword. Narrowing her eyes, she looked over the woman like it was the first time. Her stance was too stiff, knees not bent. She wasn't a fighter, not really. She got a lucky hit, but enough of those could kill her. Alice inhaled, narrowing her gaze. She _was_ a fighter.

The angel rushed back at her opponent, body and blade low. Her shoulder burned but Alice pushed on. The Witch smirked, cracking her whip again. It caught her arm but Alice persisted. Sting and pain creeping up her arm. She bit her lip to distract herself closing in.

The Witch panicked, swinging her whip wildly and smacking Alice in her ribs. She braced for the blow but it was weak, didn’t even cut. The Witch had no idea how to properly use a whip. Not like Felix could. Before the weapon could pull away, Alice snatched it up. Wrapping her forearm around the inky whip and yanking her forward.

Her opponent let out a cry, slipping off her feet. Alice thrust forward. Sword stabbing through the Witch’s hand. She screamed, letting go of the whip instantly. Ripping herself and Alice’s sword away from her attacker, stepping back cradling her hand. She trembled, eyeing the blade that clattered between them. Alice eyed it too.

The angel darted forward but the ink under her pushed her airborne. She gasped, groping at the ground and the ink closed around her, solidifying in the shape of a hand. Alice slammed her fists against the large fingers. Her body aching more with every hit. She yelped as its grip suddenly loosened, then tightened. Only her arms and head were still free.

The Ink Witch started to laugh a weak broken laugh. “ **Looks like I finally got you.** ” She giggled dementedly. Alice let out a groan as the grip slowly began to tighten around her. She tried to struggle but it didn’t do any good.

The angel panicked desperately, looking all around for anything. Some way out. Some escape. Bendy was still out cold, limp. She prayed he’d be okay, even if she wasn’t. She gasped again as the hand squished her more.

“ **What did you even get by taking him from me?** ” Witch shouted up at her. Alice turned to face her, to see Maria creeping up behind her. The angel stared at the mer, poised to strike. “ **We were so close to freedom, we were** **_happy!_ ** **And you had to ruin** **_everything!_** _”_ She accused angrily, Maria now behind her, gripping her spear. Alice turned away, squeezing her eyes shut and the hand crushed her more.

“ **Look at me!** ” The Ink Witch screamed. “ **Look at me, you** **_coward!_** _”_ No. Alice wasn’t going to watch. She knew what was coming. “ **This is long** **_overdue_ ** **you-** ” Her voice cut out with a clean slice. Ink shuttering and splashing to the floor, Alice with it. No more screaming. No more crying. The angel coughed, wiping ink off herself.

She looked up, Maria towering over her. Spear in one hand, sword in the other. The Ink Witch nowhere in sight besides her cog and headband...that headband was familiar… Maria’s cold face looked down on her. Did she just save her to kill her?

Maria flipped the sword around, handing it hilt first to Alice. A small smile on her face. Alice took it and Maria helped her up.

“Thank you...for saving me.” Alice whispered softly. Maria nodded, helping her limp over to Bendy, who was being looked over by Spade. The demon groaned as the dish helped him sit up, leaning Bendy back against the wall. Spade took one look at Alice and clicked his tongue in disapproval. He reached in his bag pulling out some gauze and motioning her over. The angel sat on a crate while he wrapped her shoulder. Spade let out a sigh.

“That was _too_ close.” He pulled the gauze tightly and Alice winced as he tied it off. Maria gave Bendy a shake, who was coming around. Her companion fixed her with a dazed look. She smiled nervously, eyeing her shoulder. Bendy gasped, trying to get up for Maria to push him back down, shaking her head. “You’re both lucky we were in the neighborhood. A few more minutes and you’d be in the dark puddles like her.”

“Dark puddles?” Bendy looked up at the dish man, who tucked the gauze away. He stood up fully, brushing himself off, looking them both up and down. Maria tapped Bendy's shoulder. He looked over to the mer, who drew a finger across her throat sticking out her tongue and crossing her eyes. “Dead?” She nodded. “Oh…”

“We got here, that’s what matters.” Spade dismissed, curling his fingers around his weapon. “We need to move on. That much noise invites trouble.” Maria nodded, hopping onto her feet. She helped Bendy to his feet as Alice stood up and brushed herself off.

“So, where to?” Alice mumbled, rubbing her sore arms. “You have to have some kind of plan.” Spade nodded sharply, turning towards the docks.

“Well-” He began when Maria tapped her companion’s shoulder, and the two stared at each other for a moment. “No, that’s a good point.” He crossed his arms nodding. Bendy and Alice exchanged a glance, the latter shrugging it off. He suddenly strolled ahead of them. He stopped by the cavern pushing some makeshift metal walls out the way for a hall to open up behind them, a dim light shining the way.

“We can go back through the river, which could get us killed. And if the Abyss came to look around, we’re deader than dead. This way’s not ideal but at least we can’t be followed.” Spade walked quickly down the hall, Maria hot on his heels. The pair reached the end, staring down the hidden corridor.

“And why’s that?” Bendy called after them. After he rounded the corner, the next section of the corridor had no flooring. Just boards stretched across in a poor excuse for a bridge. He looked down into darkness, swallowing thickly.

“That’s why.” Spade deadpanned. “After you.”

“What!?”

“You’re the smallest.” Bendy grit his teeth, about to go off for Alice to yank his tail. He glared at the angel who looked too tired for a fight. He pushed his brewing anger down, scowling at the dish man. “Then Alice, followed by me. Maria’s last.” She pointed to her legs awkwardly.

“I figured that out.” Bendy snarked dryly, letting out a long groan. “Are you sure there's not some other way? You know, one where we aren’t going over some shoddy woodworking?” He practically begged the inky toons.

“Boat.”

“So, no.” Bendy lamented. “Fine, fine.” He crept up to the edge, toeing the board. It creaked a little, but remained firm. The demon slowly shuffled up the plank. Holding out his hands to steady himself and move across. Bendy felt his legs trembling as he walked along. 

Halfway there, the board bowed and he dropped on all fours to grab it. Terrified, he looked over his shoulder to see Alice stepping on. He let out a shaky breath, pushing himself back up. “Can I get a warning next time, Al?” He squeaked out.

“Oh...sorry” She let out an awkward laugh. “Yeah, I’m right behind you.”

“I can give you a heads up when I get on?” Spade offered lightly.

“Please do!” Both questers swiftly replied, looking back on him. He gave them a hearty thumbs up while Maria crossed her arms and shook her head. Bendy made his way to the first landing, moving on to the next board. This one was a little looser but he was managing.

“Right behind you!” Alice called, stepping onto the board. The angel made it a few steps forward before the wood bowed. She started to shuffle back and Bendy froze. The board snapped and the pair went tumbling down deeper into the darkness.

“Bendy! Alice!” Spade’s voice echoed distantly after them. Bendy grabbed onto Alice’s hand as wind whipped in his fur, stinging his eyes. He looked around for anything to latch onto, grab, maybe slow their fall… He couldn’t even see the bottom. This place was starting to get on his last nerve.

“I’m so _cussing_ sick of falling!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth reel, chapter two now has it's art work. I'll mention it at the beginning of the next chapter too.


	3. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Alice make some progress in the resort. They make some troubling discoveries.

Splashing and swearing echoed across the deep bowels of the resort. 

Bendy angrily spit out a mouthful of ink, a long list of expletives falling from his mouth as he swam through the ink.

“This is a starfallen load of cussing moonrocks! Why the ever loving cuss do we keep cussing falling!? And into this forsaken ink! I’m so sick of this sunblazing ink!” He roared, digging his claws into the floor. Pulling himself up and out of the inky pool. “Gah!” He shook the dark substance off furiously.

Alice sighed at her companions' antics. Not because he was angry, she was as well. More so because his shaking just re-drenched her in ink and she lost her sword. Her shoulder gave a sharp throb, her hand absentmindedly covering the injury. Thankfully, the ink stayed out of her bandages.

“Hello? Maria! Spade!” She called up the shaft. No reply. The angel sighed, wading over to her counterpart, pulling herself out. Ink slinking off and slipping back in the pool. “I don’t think they can hear us.” She mused aloud.

“I guess we move on then.” He threw up his hands, walking through a doorway. Bendy paused, taking in the room. It looked like a waiting room...but bits and pieces of it were utterly out of place. Old machinery, clicking together in union, too old to be up to code. If he squinted, he swore he could see runed etched in the metal. Micco runes?

He stepped in the mishmashed room, chairs knocked over and flung around haphazardly. A Cashier Corner...in the corner. Huh, useful. One hall led to what looked like offices, the other elsewhere. Offices were probably a dead end, so elsewhere. Bendy walked to the other opening where he was greeted by a large set of pipes, missing a few and ink dribbling down on the floor from the missing pipes.

The system was next to a set of mechanical doors, entirely out of place. Bendy peered through the glass while Alice curiously looked over the mechanism, spying a shut door next to it. Inside the doors was a massive vault, cracked open.  _ But _ the entire room was partially filled with ink. Bendy smacked his head into the door.

Ink. It was always cussing  _ ink! _

He pulled back, looking over the mechanism. It probably drained the ink out, and if it didn’t, so what? It wasn’t like they could climb back up. Alice knocked lightly on the door wedged shut, and a knock came back. The angel backpedaled, tripping over Bendy and falling on her back. The door knob jiggled and Bendy positioned himself in front of her.

The door creaked open, a familiar set of pie-cut eyes settling on them. The door swung open and it was the carnival trio again. Eyeless, Mouthless, and Earless. Eyeless started waving at the wall, which was weird. Mouthless turned Eyeless toward them, who started waving with more vigor.

“Hello again.” Alice chuckled, flushing darkly as she scrambled to her feet. Mouthless waved, nudging Earless, who quickly gave a mock salute. Bendy felt some tension melt out of his shoulders. These three had been nothing but helpful. Leading them or giving them items to move through the resort. Creepy, but kind.

He threw his thumb to the pipes. “Don’t suppose you three know where these are, do ya?” Mouthless pointed to it nodding, then Earless and Eyeless joined in. Mouthless was the leader, good to know. “Could you show us?” Nodding intensified between them. 

Eyeless and Earless headed back to the offices, while Mouthless ducked back in their room. The duo pointed down the halls to the offices, while Mouthless stepped back out holding a tape recorder. They promptly hit play, proudly holding up the device.

_ ‘Cuss!’ _ It was the worker from Fantasy Land, but his voice sounded wrong. Different from before...deeper...more familiar than just a voice. Why?  _ ‘Cuss, cuss, cuss! Okay, if anyone gets this, I took the pipes out to seal the monster inside. I hid them in the cubicles, spare tools are under the desk if you need them. Nothing hurts it!’ _

He sounded scared, speaking rapidly and desperately.  _ ‘If you see it, hide and it won’t pursue you. Run and it’ll follow you until you're dead. I-I know what I saw it do to… Oh stars…’ _ A frightened gasp, choking back tears.  _ ‘I have to go before it gets out. Whatever you do, no matter what don’t-’ _ The tape ran out of space clicking off.

“Sooo, the parts are in the offices.” Alice awkwardly drummed her fingers against her side.

“He tried to trap the monster, but it got out. How?” Bendy frowned, crossing his arms in thought. “Is it because it’s made of ink? Can it go through ink where others can’t?”

“Spade mentioned the ink can claim you,” Alice murmured “but it doesn’t claim the Abyss? What makes it so special? So terrifying? More than everything else in here, anyways.”

“Hell if I know!” Bendy threw up his hands in frustration. “The deeper we get, the less makes sense! We know the Abyss got out somehow, so it can probably go through the ink.” He huffed, running a claw through his fur.

“What if it is the ink?” Alice hummed, turning to the churning ink filled room. “We’ve seen how aggressive it is. How willing it is to kill. Spade’s warning...it pulls them back, not the ink?” The demon shrugged.

“It fits but I have no idea.” The trio put the tape away and brought back a tool box. They each took a grand bow, then shut their door. An audible click, then nothing but the resort’s wicked ambience. Bendy tried the door but it was locked up tight, not so much as budging an inch. “And I guess that’s the end of their help.” He bent down, rummaging through the tools. He had enough there to fix the pipes but something hidden under the tools caught his eye.

Bendy pushed the tools aside, pulling out a worn deep dark gray bandana. No...no way. He held up the fabric, carefully holding it.

“Bendy…” The demon stuffed it in his pocket, shoving the tools box aside.

“Let go get those pipes.” He grabbed onto his bag, charging back to the offices. Alice shook her head, sighing. The angel rapped her knuckles against the locked door.

“Thank you again.” No noise came from the room. She watched Bendy stalking towards the offices, stepping in. Part of her wanted to talk about the bandana, but he wouldn’t. Especially not who left them that tape. Deciding no need to start something at the moment, she trailed after him.

-

The two walked down the halls, opening offices and peeking in. Most of them were the same with a desk tucked into the corner, the drawers empty, and a cobwebbed chair on top. After six offices, Bendy was getting antsy. Alice watched his tail flicking back and forth irritably. Only sound between them the aching creaks of the halls.

The next office had ink slapped all over the wall, handprints clawing desperately for the ceiling. Bendy rummaged through the drawer while Alice leaned in the doorway. The angel gnawed nervously on her lip until Bendy proudly produced a large pipe shaped like a ‘T’. He tossed it up and caught it easily.

“One down, two to go.” Alice wrung her hands, as he tucked it under his arm. He needed to take his mind off the bandana.

“Why don’t you get started on installing it?” She offered weakly. “I can find the other two pipes on my own. Nobody’s around here in the halls, so it’s safe.” The demon looked to be considering her offer, nodding along after a moment.

“I’ll get started on this big boy, you shout if you need me. No ‘tryin’ to be tough’, you're still hurt.” Her shoulder decided to remind her with a stab of pain.

“I know.” She snorted, waving a hand dismissively. “I’m just looking for pipes, what could go wrong?” Bendy arched a brow at her. 

“You really want to tempt fate, doll?” Alice cleared her throat, pointedly looking away.

“No, and the corner’s outside if I need to run. My legs are fine, by the way.”

“They sure are.” Bendy mumbled under his breath.

“I didn’t catch that Bends?” He turned beet red.

“Sure they are! J-Just be careful!” He quickly made his way out the office leaving her alone. Working always seemed to improve his mood, so the plumbing should help...right? At least he wouldn’t be getting angrier at nothing in endless rooms. “I mean it, Al!” He shouted from down the hall, pointing a finger at her before running off.

Alice snorted to herself and went back to the search. A few more empty offices, some ransacked, but no pipes. She opened one office with a large pipe drooling ink. It filled the whole room and had some sort of magic circle drawn under it. No desk, so no way Alice was stepping in. It practically screamed ‘I’m a trap’!

As the angel stepped away from the circle, a groaning noise came from behind her. Alice spun on her heel, the noise coming from the bubbling ink in the circle. As she backed away, a pitch black hand broke through the ink, groping at the wood. Then another, the two feeling around the wood, gripping it and hoisting itself up.

Alice gasped when her back hit the wall. Entirely unable to tear her eyes from the forming creature. Its torso broke free, a single golden iris opened where its right eye should be from under the inky mass. It looked at her and blinked. She blinked back.

“H-Hello there.” She stuttered out from behind a shaky smile. The creature imitated her smile, an empty golden void in its mouth.

“ **He-ro tear.** ” Its guttural broken voice mimicked. It took a shaky step towards her, holding its misshapen limbs out for balance. It only made it three steps before face planting. It just layed on the floor, unmoving. Did it die? “ **He-ro** **tear**.”

“Do you need help?” Alice offered warily.

“ **Da u knead halp?** ” It replied back.

“No, no.” Alice shook her head. “Do  _ you _ need help? From me.”

“ **Nah, nah.** ” It gurgled, awkwardly pushing itself up. “ **Da u knead halp? Fram meh.** ” Alice sighed. It couldn’t really talk, it was just copying her. It didn't seem dangerous, more...lost. Alice waved goodbye to the lost one, moving on. Sure enough as she walked, the inky figure followed. Albeit more falling and tripping over things than her, but following nevertheless. Poor...thing?

Alice did her best to not pay the lost one too much mind. She pushed open another office, a grand one. Likely the owners’ or someone high up. On the desk sat a player, she was tempted to press play but the pipes took precedence. The angel started rifling through the office as her inky pal limped in. 

Their misshapen semicircle head shaking all around, looking around the room. Curiously drinking it in, limping forward. Alice felt around under a small couch, her finger brushing something cold. She grinned, reaching further and dragged a ‘C’ shaped pipe out from under it. 

_ ‘I’ve been observing these ‘ink creatures’ for some time.’ _ Alice flinched at Felix’s voice filling the room. She turned to see her lost friend leaning over the player. They guiltily looked away, suddenly interested in the bookshelf in the corner.  _ ‘If they die, they can be reborn. It’s literally them being recreated. Fascinating, and disturbing.’  _

_ ‘Each time they die and come back, they lose something. All of them experience some form of amnesia after crawling out the puddles.’ _ He made a noise of displeasure.  _ ‘Memories can come back but you can’t be certain which ones. Learned that one the hard way...I’m recording this for myself just in case I should die. I have a journal hidden in the main office, should my memory fail me.’ _

_ ‘Regardless, ink creatures react oddly to kindness. Most are wary but if constantly exposed they can become docile and friendly. Almost like normal toons. Try talking before using violence, most are reasonable. Especially the Heartless, they typically just want salvage, not a fight. Exercise a healthy amount of caution and you can survive down here, Felix..err...me?’ _ He laughed nervously.  _ ‘Well, I think that’s enough for now. Now about escaping-’ _ The tape cut out.

“He could talk.” Alice covered her mouth, then looked to her new companion currently trying to eat a book. Kindness, hmm. She could do that. The angel made her way to the creature, gently tapping its shoulder. It turned its solitary orb to her. “That’s not food. You shouldn't eat it.” They spat the book to the floor.

“ **Shoulgn’t eap?** ”

“Right. It won’t be good for you.” Alice thought for a moment. Then an idea came to her. “We can search for food while looking around! Would you like that?” It nodded, a few globes of ink falling off its too thin body. The angel happily clapped her hands together. “Okay then!” It immediately copied her.

“ **Okah ten!** ”

-

Bendy was currently putting the finishing touches on attaching the ‘T’ pipe. Thankfully the epoxy in the tool box hadn’t expired and was holding. Yes, he could probably drain it without it, but Bendy didn’t fix things twice. He didn’t  _ do _ shoddy craftsmanship. He had standards. Do it right, or not at all. And if it’s wrong, learn and try again.

He just needed to give the epoxy ten minutes or so, then tighten the bracket and one pipe down. As he waited, he found himself pulling out the bandana.  _ Boris’ _ bandana. He didn't want to really think about his little brother being trapped here, but all his friends had. He couldn’t keep pretending the young wolf wasn’t too.

Did he change into a monster too? Or had they already ran into him? Did he get out...somehow? Too many questions he’d never have answered. Bendy didn’t think he’d come across anything that looked like Boris yet. And just because he was here didn’t mean he still was. He could’ve escaped or,  _ or  _ he wasn’t too far away.

If the tape was to be believed, then he tried sealing that monster up. That put the odds in his favor, but why did he leave a way to set it free? The demon sighed, heading back to the pipe tightening the brackets. What was the Abyss really? 

Alice had a fine point about it being the ink but that didn’t quite settle with him. It was too...he didn’t want to call it intelligent but it acted with purpose. What that purpose was, he had no idea. Maybe...maybe it was this piece's guardian. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense. In that case, it would probably try to stop them from getting the piece.

No sooner had Bendy finished tightening both brackets, inky shadows writhed across the room. He felt his heart climb into his lungs. Bendy dropped his tools, running for the cashier’s corner. Speak of the devil and he will appear. He ripped open the door, slamming it shut harshly behind him.

He listened out for the beast but never heard its stained breathing or felt its oppressive presence. Bendy let out a long sigh or relief when the shadows writhed away. He went back to the pipes but everything was untouched. It didn’t go to the offices, so it went through the vault? 

What was it doing?

-

Alice and Buddy, as she started calling the ink creature, saying ‘lost one’ just felt mean, continued rummaging through office after office. They found a whole lot of nothing in most of them. She found a bag of potato chips she wanted to tear into but gave it to Buddy, who devoured them all too eagerly. Quickly followed by the bag.

She found a letter opener, and tucked it under her sash. Just in case, you never knew when you needed a weapon. Better safe than sorry. Alice came up to the last office, a chair wedged under the door knob. Buddy’s form quivered.

“ **Nah.** ” He pulled on her arm, shaking. 

“It’s the last one, we have to check.” She explained patiently, turning the knob. “We need one more pipe and then we can go.” Alice turned back to the door to be met with a maw of teeth. She froze in place.

“ **Nah!** ” Buddy shoved her out the way and the beast bit his arm off, ink spraying across the floor and wall. Alice screamed. So did Buddy. The beast, no,  _ The Doctor _ was hovering over Buddy, screeching its dreadful cry at him. The angel fumbled for her letter opener, to stab the monster. No sooner had she stood up, it turned to her. 

Its too long claws smacking the improv weapon out of her hands, and pinning its future snack to the floor. Alice screamed as it slammed its maw down to bite her and she rolled her head out the way. She could feel its breath next to her as the doctor bit into the floor, ripping a hunk out. It went to bite again and Buddy jumped on its back.

He wrapped his legs around its midsection to hold on. Buddy was using his remaining arm to jam the letter opener as many times as he could in The Doctor’s throat. Alice pushed herself away from the fight, watching the ink bath in horror. The Doctor let out an ear piercing shriek and fell limply to the ground. A moment later it melted into ink, leaving Buddy behind.

Buddy dropped the weapon, ink still flowing out his missing limb, and limped into the room. He came out with the remaining pipe piece, mimicking her smile like before.

“ **Halp.** ” He said with a resolute nod, dropping it at her feet. Then the letter opener followed. Buddy stumbled back and fell into nothing more than a puddle of ink. Fading, just like the beast before him. Alice simply grabbed the pipe, keeping her eyes where Buddy fell.

“Thank you, Buddy.” She whispered, a stray tear slipping down her face. He saved her life, and got the pipe. Just as she got to her feet again, footsteps pounded towards her. Alice turned to see Bendy bolting to her.

“I heard screaming!” He panted, raising up a tool. “Where’s the danger? You alright?”

“I-I am now.” She smiled weakly holding up the pipes. “I met an ink creature who helped me but we were attacked and he saved me but- Let’s just get these in, okay?” Bendy looked her over, lowering the tool. His face looked as tired as she felt. She wanted to go home. She didn’t want to be here.

“Okay.” He offered her his hand and she gladly took it. A little comfort when everything felt so wrong. “I saw the Abyss pass through earlier.” Bendy mumbled as they walked back. “So after this is all drained, we need to be careful. More careful than ever with that thing running around.” That, and neither of them had proper weapons. Not like they’d do any good anyways.

-

Bendy got straight to work when they reached the mechanism. No sooner had he set the last pipe and had it in place, the whole room rattled and Alice watched the ink go down until it was nearly all gone. A greatly welcome sight. The two slowly creeped in, edging toward the ajar vault door.

Bendy and Alice cautiously moved towards the vault. Bendy rolled in first, and Alice ran in, fists up after him. Not a soul was in sight. It was empty. The vault was covered with runes, ink staining the floor. A pedestal at the far end of the room, light somehow shining on it. Ink stained the pedestal, item long gone.

“Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago.” Both angel and demon, spun around flailing to see Maria and Spade walking in. Maria looked around the room impressed, Spade didn’t seem to notice any of the grandness. Bendy felt his heart slow down, taking a deep breath. Alice crossed her arms, shifting her weight.

“How did you two get down here?” She asked sternly. “I called up and no one replied.” Spade raised a finger.

“First and foremost, it pays to carry a rope. You should really try it.” He replied wisely, before holding up another. “Second, we needed more rope to reach you. We figured time was of the essence if we were going to save you.” Maria nodded, then pointed to Alice’s waist, then Spade’s where his sword was.

“Lost to the ink from our fall.” The angel huffed. Maria shook her head in sympathy. She patted her side and shook her head. “No spares, then.” She nodded. Spade looked around the room, then pointed past the pedestal.

“There’s our way forward.” Angel and demon perked up, taking in the door. Another metal door but this one rusted shut. A large rune scribbled across the front. The base of the rune was a triangle, with two angled lines going out. Two diamonds over the triangle, a line with a curve on each end sat on top. Bendy didn’t recognize it, and Alice didn’t look like she did either. 

Bendy walked over to the door, running his hands over it. He knocked on it and it made a dull echo. Solid steel, had to be at least three or four inches thick. He wasn’t going to be breaking it, neither was Alice. He huffed, looking around for something for him to work with. Nothing.

“So how do we get through?” Bendy pushed off the door, sulking back over to Spade. “You do have a way in?” Spade smirked.

“You could say that.” He looked up to Maria and nudged his head. She nodded with a growing grin slinking across her face. She tossed him her spear and ran up to the door. She set her head against it, knocking. Another series of dull echoes.

“It’s too thick.” Bendy shook his head, gesturing idly. “We need to find what mechanism is holding it closed,” Maria stepped back a few paces from the door, “ then we’ll need to crack it open to see if we can hot wire or jury rig it to-” She charged forward, slamming one heel down, spinning around and drop kicking the door. The metal crunched up like little more than tin foil with a loud horrifying shriek.

“Huh.” Alice giggled lightly, beyond impressed as she uncovered her ears from the painful noise. That, and she was glad Maria was on their side. “Well, that works too.” She smiled turning to Bendy, whose face was entirely slack with shock. Eyes locked on the mechanical mer.

She gave another kick, tearing the rest of the right door down entirely. She flicked her octopuses tentacles proudly, holding out her hand wearing a smug grin and Spade tossed her weapon back to her. Bendy felt his jaw hanging open and Alice snapped it shut for him gently.

“ _ That’s _ how.” Spade smirked playfully, bowing for a grand gesture. “After you.”


	4. The Reel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Bendy at long last learn the truth. Now...they must decide what to do with it.

Bendy and Alice stepped in the hidden chamber, musty dank halls bent and twisted. Runes and engravings in the stony walls. A flickering light at the end lighting their way as dark mist hung just above the ground. Bendy swallowed thickly, taking the lead. He inhaled, and the air was thin and wet.

He trailed a hand along the walls, looking at the runes. They looked like Micco but he couldn't be sure. Holly was the rune expert, not him. Alice hugged her arms, rubbing them as her eyes anxiously jumped around. A few drops of ink streaked down the halls and Bendy flinched as the freezing black substance soaked through his glove. He quickly peeled it back, wiping it off on his shorts.

“I’ve never been in this part of the resort before…” Spade murmured aloud, his voice echoing numbly all around them. Maria seemed uneasy, holding her spear close. “...I wonder what dwells here.” Maria hunched over, her eyes boring into the floor.

“I don’t think we want to find out.” Alice murmured as they tread on. Bendy turned the corner to see a long glass pane, stretching and warping along the rune ridden walls. He started down the hall, for trails of ink to spread across the hall. He froze in place as Alice bumped into him, the pair eyeing the window.

“Quiet!” Spade hissed in a hushed whisper. “Don’t make any noise.” The Abyss lurched into sight. Its terrible form only separated from them by the glass. Bendy bit his lip, watching it lurch by. He’d never been so close to it, and he and Alice had been too close multiple times. Though, they hadn’t had a chance to see it in such...putrid detail.

It was hunched over, gelatinous inky horns just a hair away from the ceiling. Its form rippling with every step, and a crooked broken halo swaying back forth in front of its dripping face. A broad stretched grin spreading across its entire face, a few stray drops of ink slipping onto its smile. 

Its guttural breaths and movements were the only sounds daring to be heard over the rotting resort. Limbs still bent and broken, pointed and twisted incorrectly. Upper arms hunched, curled somewhat over its exposed ink ribcage. The lower set dragging against the floor, elongated claws twitching.

The whip-like structure out its back trailed behind it, with a long thick tail. Its bent taloned feet, poised as though it were tip toeing. Bendy held his breath watching its black and sepia form drag past them, rounding the corner out of view. He didn’t dare move until the ink trails vanished. He gasped for air, as did Alice almost falling on him. Spade and Maria looked relieved but confused by their gasping.

Bendy, still shaking, moved forward down the hall. Alice reached for his hand and he readily offered it. He was certain he just shaved a couple years off his life from that. At the end of the hall to the left, there was a table off to the side with a book on it with drops of ink on it. To the right, the winding halls led on dimly.

Personally, the demon planned to ignore the book. He looked up to his companion who shared the sentiment. Spade however, didn’t get the memo. He pried the book open, brow furrowing as he read whatever graced its pages. He held the book up to Maria, pointing to the paper.

“That looks like us.” Bendy paused, turning back to see Maria holding the book. Her eyes teared up as she shook her head. “Is that us?” She pushed past him, handing the book to Alice. Her thumb holding her place as the angel gingerly took it from her. “Maria, is that us?” Spade asked a little firmer. Maria shrugged with a deep frown.

Alice held the book down so Bendy could take a gander too. It was a defiled picture at the bottom of the page...with familiar faces featured in it. They were in front of the Inkwell Springs Resort. Mugman and Cala holding each other by the right side of the entrance, but someone had outlined hearts on both of them. 

On the left, Cuphead had his arms crossed looking irritated while Holly was trying to drag him back over. Someone had drawn an empty heart on him too, but dropped a blob of ink over his right eye. Most of Holly was covered in ink except her face. It didn’t settle well with Bendy.

Felix was in the back, with ‘x’s’ drawn over his eyes. Boris to his left on the steps was fine, but Bendy himself on the right had been scribbled out. As had Alice in the middle. The two exchanged an uneasy glance, then looked back to Spade and Maria.

“Is that us?” Spade asked quietly.

“I don’t know...but I think so.” Alice replied softly. An idea came to Bendy, as he quickly ruffled through his bag, producing the seeing tool. He clicked it on, shining it over the book. Gold ink lit up across the page. He and Alice were still silhouetted, but more solidly. Halo’s were drawn over Cup and Holly, hearts filled in on Mugs and Cala. More Felixes were doodled all over the picture and onto the page. Boris remained untouched. Above the picture written neatly read ‘ _ Change the script _ ’.

“‘Change the script’?” Bendy mused to himself, stowing the tool as Maria snatched up the book. She stared down at the page, prying the picture off and shoving it in Spade’s pocket. Then she tossed the book away, holding her spear up ready to fight whatever came at them next. Alice looked at Bendy curiously.

“Change the script?” She whispered as they moved down the hall.

“It was in the book.” Bendy replied in a hushed tone. “Above the picture. What do you think it means by that?”

“No idea.” Alice hummed, glancing over her shoulder. “I guess we’ll just have to find out.” She frowned, her face shifting into a pinched expression. “Something’s up ahead. Something…old and powerful. We should be careful.” She advised carefully. Bendy nodded and they stepped out of the hall.

The hall opened into the mouth of a grand cavern. Drawing and runes lining the walls...all leading to a massive borderline decrepit machine resting in a moat of ink. Stairs led into the decive, its walls and outside ink free. Metal gleaming proudly, showing itself off despite the small audience. Ink flowed out of it, filling the lake below, while dozens of pipes pumped it upwards to the surface.

“Wow!” Spade breathed in awe, trekking ahead of them. “I’ve never seen this before!” Bendy had to agree. Looking over the machine, something trickled into the demon's mind. This was it. This was the ink machine, buried so deep and hidden from the world. He stared down at his hands. Was...was that why he hadn’t had an ink attack?

He and Alice had been down here longer than a few days, possibly weeks. Had to be, but they didn’t have a definite way to tell time. It had been frightening, messy, and stressful beyond  _ all _ belief. Yet, no ink attacks. He hadn’t really dwelled too much on it...but now? Now he didn’t know.

“I don’t see any way around,” Spade mused, walking along the moat’s edge, “...nothing to build a raft with either.” Bendy shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. They needed to focus on moving forward. He could have an existential crisis later.  _ After _ , he and Alice escaped.

“We’ll have to wade across.” Bendy crossed his arms. “I’m not seeing another way.” There really wasn’t anything nearby to build with and even if they headed back, then what? Could they even fit a desk through those narrow halls? Doubtfully. Spade took a step back, deflating a bit.

“We can’t...we’re not like you two.” Bendy felt like face palming. Right! All that ‘pull you back’ and ‘claim you’ business. “If we go in there, well, we won’t be seen again.” The dish man looked frustrated, moving back to Maria. “We’ll have to stay here. I’m sorry.” So, it was him and Alice. Alone.  _ Again. _

“Then we’ll scout up ahead,” Alice offered, “...and we’ll come back with what we found.” Spade and Maria brightened at the promise of that. Bendy sighed but she was right. Those two had helped them...sort of. They made sure they didn’t get killed, the least they could do was return the favor.

“Thank you.” Spade smiled. “Both of you. We’ll stay here and wait for you. We have enough supplies for..” He glanced at Maria who stared back, “five days, give or take.” He replied firmly. “Unless the Abyss itself shows up, we should be fine. Just…” He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Be careful. We can’t come in after you, not this time.”

“We will be.” Alice promised.

“Don’t die. Got it.” Bendy forced a grin. “We’ll try to be quick.” Maria waved goodbye to them as they stepped closer to the inky moat. Bendy grimaced. He did  _ not _ want to swim through this stardust again. Resigned, he crawled in and started towards the machine entrance. Alice dove right in, her head popping up next to him as she wrinkled her nose.

“They could have at least given us a weapon.” Bendy grumbled under his breath as he swam across. “Not like we have any cussing idea what monstrosity lives in there.” Alice sighed, paddling ahead and pulling herself up on the ledge. She looked up to see Spade and Maria on the other side, Spade giving them a thumbs up and Maria a confident sharp nod.

“And they have no idea what could sneak up behind them.” Alice frowned. If this was the way out...then those two would be left behind. She shook her head. Surely there had to be something they could do to get the pair across. They’d figure it out once they were sure it was safe.

“Whatever.” Bendy scowled reaching up at her while splashing. Alice resisted the urge to giggle, pulling him up. He flicked the retreating ink off him and held out his hand. “Let’s see what’s hiding in here.” Alice nodded, taking his hand and the couple marched forward.

-

They had been walking in the machine for a while and the whole device felt grossly out of place. Every surface was spotless. No ink, no dust, not even prints of any kind. Alice nervously squeezed Bendy’s hand, her shoulder throbbing a bit. This place was...off. Old magic ran through the veins of the device, a little overwhelming for the angel.

She looked around, but other than the metal and feel, nothing of note caught her eyes. The halls were spacey, huge. Ceiling towering above them, almost like a gaping maw waiting to swallow them whole. A turn came up ahead and a massive set of sealed doors sat in front of them. 

A lever poked out from the floor nearby. The couple walked over and Alice pulled the lever down. Mechanisms hummed as the doors grandly opened to a round room. The two slowly walked in, seeing a throne in the center sitting on a mound of ink, facing them...with a tape and a reel lying in the seat.

In the mound of ink, there were some familiar items floating in it. Two straws, one straight and the other bent, a runed bracelet, a pearl, and a fedora. Then projectors pointing to the ceiling, all playing films but the one pointed to the wall. Alice looked up to watch the ‘films’ playing and covered her mouth.

The closest one had Holly trying to pry inky hands off her legs. She was kicking and clawing at the hands, yelling something but none of the videos had audio. Snowball was on the walkway, scuttling anxiously back and forth. Holly threw her notes up at the dandlehog just as the limbs dragged her under the ink. Alice watched, praying her friend would resurface. 

She didn’t.

The angel looked down to Bendy, who wore a similar expression of horror. His ‘film’ featured Felix, or rather, Felix's. Cat after cat popping out the ink, looking confused but not really caring. Just carrying on doing whatever, where as the original was nowhere in sight. Just...dozens of copies doing as they pleased.

Next to Felix’s, was Cupheads. He was running from the Abyss, the monster right behind him. He lit up his finger to shoot it, turning to fire. As he did, it slashed at him catching his face. He looked to be screaming, shot missing the beast and caving in the ceiling. His hand covered the injury backing away from the rubble. Shaking arms pulling beck to reveal a shattered mess of ink and blood.

The next ‘film’ featured Cala fighting some woman in black. Somehow the woman was overpowering the gorgon. She threw Cala to the floor, raising an axe and slamming it down. The only thing visible of Cala was her holding up her arm trying to defend herself. Alice grimaced as the screen turned black. A part of her was grateful she didn’t see.

The last ‘film’ playing had Mugman, but he didn’t look right. He looked confused, looking around and feeling around the wall. Covered in ink and a large crack in his head. He rubbed the side of his glass, shaking his head slightly as he stumbled along. Alice slid her hand out of Bendy’s, hugging herself.

All of them repeated. Over and over. Every ‘film’ on display fading to black and restarting for the terror to begin anew. Who would watch this? Much less film these things happening? Why didn't they help their friends!? If they had time to film, they had time to help! Bendy shook in place, swallowing thickly.

“What the cuss.” He finally managed in a ghostly, shaken voice. “What the cuss  _ is  _ this?”

“I, I don’t know. I don’t… Why?” He turned to the unlabeled player and reel.

“Maybe this has some insight.” He frowned, moving up the steps. The reel case had runes etched on it and it held a familiar feeling to it. He started towards the tape, then to the reel. “I...I think this is the piece.” Bendy picked up the reel, flipping it over in his hands and tucking it under his arm. He tapped the play button on the player and stepped down. Silence crackled for a moment before a voice spoke.

_ ‘It’s simply awe-inspiring what toons can accomplish with their own hands!’ _ A heavenly female voice chuckled sadly.  _ ‘More so when they work together. Look what we’ve done! We created a cure, saving thousands from that dreaded illness. Every smiling face wants to give thanks, show appreciation,...but they don’t know the story. If they did…’ _ Alice paled, looking down to Bendy. He bit his lip. She sounded just like Alice...but older.

_ ‘Then they wouldn’t be smiling.’ _ A dark, raspy male voice cut in. Bendy’s heart skipped a beat. Stars, this guy sounded like him! Provided he smoked as much as Cuphead, but still.  _ ‘All they care about is the illness is gone. Not what it took to reach the cure. What was lost, nor who. When the next big thing comes along, they’ll forget it all together. It’s just in their nature...but can you blame them? Are we any better?’ _

_ ‘Every choice has consequences.’ _ The woman explained.  _ ‘Sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Though...it doesn’t make things any easier. All of this praise when only the monsters remain. One problem just traded for another.’ _

_ ‘Shadows of the past.’ The man agreed. ‘But you can save them.’ _ Bendy shivered. It was almost as if...they were talking to them. Alice squeezed his shoulder uncertainly.  _ ‘You can let them know peace. Set the record straight, fix what we couldn’t. Fix what...what we did.’ _

_ ‘Just let this end.’ _ They both spoke together, sounding tired beyond their years.  _ ‘Let them rest. It’s time to give them an ending.’ _ The tape clicked off, echoing loudly in the rotunda. Angel and demon looked at each other, horrified.

“T-That w-w-aas-” Alice stuttered, pointing to the throne.

“Us?” Bendy looked back to the tape to see a large globe of ink splatter over it. “Wha- Ah!” The Abyss towered over the throne, ink dripping off its face. A guttural ragged breath wheezing in its lungs, that infernal smile twisting into a frown. Horns and halo quivering furiously, claws digging into the throne.

Bendy gulped as Alice grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back. The creature’s form swelled and stretched. The whip-like structure on its back fanned out into large obsidian wings, spikes pricking out its spine and tail. Its teeth sharpening as its grisly lips parted, inky saliva dripping out its jagged maw.

“Run.” Alice whispered just as a horrendous roar broke free of the Abyss’s throat. It leapt over the throne, lunging right for Bendy. For the reel.

He let out a yelp, rolling out of the beast’s grasp. It snarled, tail snapping around and slapping him into the throne. Bendy groaned, sitting up to see it reach for the reel. Alice slid under it, grabbing the piece. It screeched, swiping at her and catching the back of her dress.

The angel squeaked in surprise but she wasn’t hit. Just her clothes, to Bendy’s imminent relief. She helped him back up while the Abyss turned to face them. The demon quickly stowed the item in his bag. Inky drool puddled under the monster’s maw, body poised low and tail flicking to and fro. It stalked towards them, growling.

Bendy looked all around them. The only exit was blocked by the beast. No other doors, unless they by some miracle could slip by it and run back to Spade and Maria. It wasn’t a great plan but the only viable one at the moment.

“On three, bolt for the door.” He whispered, Alice squeezed his hand. “One…” The Abyss’s spikes stood up, lips curling back “...two…” its claws raked against the floor “..thre-” it lunged before they could so much as twitch. Claws tearing into the throne, sending all three of them through the wall into a separate chamber.

The Abyss’s body slammed against the wall, sliding down it in a heap. Bendy dragged Alice up off the floor and the two ran. An outraged cry pierced the air, pounding steps chasing after them. The angel panicked, scooping Bendy off the floor and running faster. He peeked over her shoulder, the Abyss’s endless maw open behind them. Begging to snap them up.

How did they fight it?  _ Nothing _ hurt it. The one thing everyone in this starfallen resort seemed to agree on was that the monster was unstoppable. That its hungry jaws snapped up everything, devouring it. How did you kill something unkillable?

“Vent!” Alice shouted, hoisting him up. Bendy didn’t even get a chance to protest before the angel slammed him through it, jumping in after him. The Abyss snarled, clawing at the hole. It backed up, and began slamming its weight into the wall. Metal creaking and denting as the couple crawled away.

“So,” Alice huffed as they moved “The Abyss is the guardian, isn't’ it?”

“I have no idea.” Bendy tapped his bag for the reel, relieved it was still there. “Think we could make it back to the moat?” She shook her head.

“I don’t think so.” She punched out a vent ahead, slipping out. Extending him a hand and pulling him out to his feet. “And even if we did, then Spade and Maria are its next targets. That’s not fair to them.” She looked around the room they were in, small with a door leading outwards. A desk with the words ‘ _ See me’ _ scrawled on the top and empty paint cans surrounding its legs.

Bendy fished through his bag, producing the seeing tool and clicking it on. He gasped, handing it to Alice. She held it up for both of them to see. Drawings all over the walls painted in the golden ink. Each depicting things that didn’t make sense, that  _ couldn’t  _ have happened. 

The Ink Witch sitting on the throne in the machine on one wall. Diamond and Spade fighting side by side one another. Felix playing a guitar? Alice shifted the lens to the door.  _ ‘CHANGE THE SCRIPT’ _ dripped in gold ink down the door. Under it shone a pathetic drawing of the reel. She clicked the tool off, handing it back to him.

“‘Change the script’...” Bendy mused, pulling out the reel. Looking down at the piece. “The messages...the gold ink...they knew. They knew how to fix this.” He waved a hand around the room. “Fix all of this. This...mess.” No wonder Spade couldn’t find a way out. He couldn’t cross the moat...but they could. They did.

“We need to get back to the throne room.” Alice murmured, pushing the door open. “There was an empty projector in there. We can play it and ‘change’ this script.” She quoted. Bendy nodded, offering her the piece. She looked puzzled.

“The tape was for both of us. I think we both have to do this.” She hesitantly took hold and the two stepped out. They were back in the hall just before reaching the throne. The door clicked shut, vanishing into the walls. Idly, the demon wondered how many other rooms were in here.

The two quietly stepped toward the throne room. Faint snarls and things breaking could be heard. The Abyss wrecking the machine to find them. It was a short walk, but tense nevertheless. A light breeze from the hole in the wall sent a chill through Bendy’s fur as they approached the projector.

How did they use the reel? Just, shove it in and cross their fingers? That didn’t really seem like a sound plan. He reached over and fixed the projector, having it sit upright.

“What are we doing?” The demon mumbled, shaking his head. How did they fix  _ this!? _ He had so many questions and so little answers! ‘Change the script’. Sure, but how the  _ cuss _ did they actually do that, huh? Wish for it? Write it? Act?

“Giving everyone another chance.” Alice answered, looking over each of the screens, playing their friends’ agonies over and over. How long had the Abyss watched these? How long did it try to fix what it couldn’t? Trying in vain to set everything right. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?” She said softly, glancing over her shoulder. “For us to give them a chance.” 

They both fixed their gazes on the decrepit beast, hunched behind them. Bendy flinched next to her. He didn’t even hear it coming. The creature lowered its head, letting out a garbled mess. Possibly words, who knew. After a tense moment of silence, it nodded. Bendy felt lost. If it could understand them, then why ever attack them? So they’d see the mess made? Learn from these ‘mistakes’? Just...why? 

Not like it’d ever tell them.

“If you did...why try to kill everyone? Why not re-write it yourself?” Alice probed nervously, inching a little further back. “We don’t know what to do here. We want to help set things right but-” The creature looked to the cassette player and it clicked on without a touch.

_ ‘Only the monsters remain’. _ Alice’s voice played. _ ‘Shadows of the past.’  _ And now Bendy’s. It rewound, playing in the older voices they heard before.  _ ‘Only the monsters remain. Shadows of the past.’  _ It rewound again.  _ ‘Only the monsters remain. Shadows of the past.’ _ Then the device clicked off, it turned back to the pair, tilting its head. Bendy looked back down to his and Alice’s hands, clutching the reel tighter. They  _ did  _ do this. 

No...another them did this. The dates didn’t add up. The audio logs, the time passed. The stories and drawings too. Diamond’s mad ramblings suddenly held a little more weight. This already happened. Long before they entered, this world was broken, just by a different version of them...if that made sense. Maybe it was what they were going to do?

“We had to. We did this. We had to fix it. Or,” He ventured weakly, looking back up at the Abyss “at least a version of us had to, right?” It nodded, cracked halo and gelatinous horns flopping about. “Then...what do we do?” It all broiled back down to that,  _ ‘fixing the script’ _ . Alternate or no, what set everything straight?

“I think I might know...or at the very least have an idea.” Alice murmured, turning to him. “Bendy, do you like stories? Fairy tales?”

“Yeah? I mean I prefer Felix’s books but-” He shook his head, he was getting off track. Focus. What did stories have to do with any of this? “Where ya goin’ with this, Al?”

“And how do those stories end? The good ones?” His mouth formed a small ‘o’. The Abyss wanted this world...this  _ story  _ ‘fixed’. “It’s not ‘the end’, as some would want.” She glared at the player.  _ ‘Just let this end.’ _ echoed loudly in Bendy’s mind. “It’s ‘and they lived happily ever after’.” She corrected, her features softened as she looked to the Abyss. “They deserve that, don’t they? After everything they’ve been through, struggled for and achieved. They  _ earned  _ a happy ending.” It nodded along with the angel’s words. “Bendy?” The demon nodded sharply.

“Of course they do! They're our friends! Sure, they did what they thought was right but it was stardust!” Alice grimly agreed. “Well guess what? We’re not  _ them! _ We’re  _ us  _ and we’ll do  _ better  _ than them!  _ Nobody  _ gets left behind.” Bendy squeezed her hand.

“Nobody.” She smiled back. The Abyss gave them its eerie grin once more, lurching to the projector and clicking it on. It tilted to and fro before melting into the floor, vanishing. “I guess we just...play our ending?” Bendy shrugged. The couple tentatively strode up to the projector, placing the reel on it. It didn’t move.

“Uhh…” Bendy snapped his fingers. Still nothing. “Cuss.”

“And they all lived happily ever after.” Alice recited. The light flickered on. She beamed, nudging Bendy.

“And they all lived happily ever after.” He repeated and the phrase appeared on the wall. Then over each film on the ceiling. The lights grew brighter and brighter, both having to squint. Alice pulled him closer, and he wrapped his tail around her. The room shook and it grew too painful to see. Bendy squeezed his eyes shut holding the angel. He felt her squeeze him right back.

Then...nothing.

Nothing at all.

-

Bendy slowly cracked his eyes open, no glaring light from the projector. No eerie amalgamation in sight. His back ached dully and he turned to see Alice, waking up next to him. He twitched, and his finger tapped against something cool and metal. He looked down to see the reel laying between them.

That, and they were back on the first floor. Just as it was when they entered. Not a speck of dust out of place. They were both sitting on the floor, backs to the front desk. Quickly, both toons scrambled to their feet. Alice tucked the reel under her arms and they looked around. The building moaned like usual, but no dripping ink.

Not a drop of the substance in sight. Bendy quickly patted down his clothes, now in pristine condition. Alice’s too. She looked just as confused as him, running a hand over her shoulder. No gash. No bandage. No scar. No sign of her scuffle with the Witch or theirs with the Abyss.

A creak shrieked through the air, a shred of sunlight sneaking in. Bendy could feel the warmth from the sliver of light. Following it with his eyes across the room, to the entrance. Door ajar, just ahead.

“We...That’s it?” He swallowed thickly. “We...we can leave?”

“I, I think so?” Alice reached for him and their fingers intertwined. Bendy looked up to her, and she down to him.

“Ready to go?” She smiled warmly, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Been ready.” And the couple walked hand in hand to the old resort door, pushing it open.

Finally, leaving.


End file.
